July 2018 Nick Premieres
July 2018 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, July 2nd at 8PM - "EJ Grand Slammers vs. Santa Barbara Goldies" (#114) *Tuesday, July 3rd at 8PM - "Team Toaster vs. Gummy Ninjas" (#109) *Thursday, July 5th at 8PM - "The Twinadoes vs. Goofy Gamers" (#110) *Friday, July 6th at 8PM - "Thunderstruck vs. Girl Power" (#116) *Monday, July 9th at 8PM - "Dominating Duo vs. Blast from the Past" (#127) *Tuesday, July 10th at 8PM - "The Showie Skaters vs. Home Run Homies" (#117) *Wednesday, July 11th at 8PM - "Girls with a Goal vs. Team Nyris" (#122) *Thursday, July 12th at 8PM - "Team Server vs. Team Spears" (#111) *Friday, July 13th at 8PM - "Little Mythical Fish vs. The Shortstacks" (#129) *Monday, July 16th at 8PM - "Chatty Cheerleaders vs. Showtime Swag" (#119) *Tuesday, July 17th at 8PM - "Who Runs the World vs. 2 Hype" (#128) *Wednesday, July 18th at 8PM - "Blue Whales vs. The Flossinators" (#126) *Thursday, July 19th at 8PM - "Board Bombs vs. Team Over Your Head" (#112) *Monday, July 23rd at 8PM - "Comeback Kids vs. Red Hot Cocoa" (#133) *Tuesday, July 24th at 8PM - "Team Triple Threat vs. Wonder Triplet Power" (#134) *Wednesday, July 25th at 8PM - "Kickin' Cousins vs. Seeker Savages" (#103) *Thursday, July 26th at 8PM - "Run Girrrl vs. The Explorers" (#120) *Friday, July 27th at 8PM - "Team Rico vs. Team Raini" (#106) 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn' *Saturday, July 14th at 8PM - "House Crushing for Dummies" (#412) *Saturday, July 28th at 8PM - "We'll Always Have Parasites" (#410) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Friday, July 20th at 9:30PM - "Mystic Mayhem" (#101) (Sneak Peek) 'Star Falls' *Saturday, July 14th at 8:30PM - "The Pet Whisperer" (#106) *Saturday, July 28th at 8:30PM - "The Red Carpet" (#110) 'The Loud House' *Friday, July 20th at 7:30PM - "Crimes of Fashion; Scales of Justice" (#314) *Monday, July 30th at 5PM - "Breaking Dad" (#312B) *Tuesday, July 31th at 5PM - "Absent Minded" (#315A) 'PAW Patrol' *Tuesday, July 17th at 12PM - "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways; Pups Save a Duck Pond" (#512) *Thursday, July 19th at 12PM - "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot; Pups Save an Upset Elephant" (#513) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, July 10th at 12PM - "Rusty's Sick Fix; Rusty's Journey to the Center of Sparkton Hills" (#213) *Thursday, July 12th at 12PM - "Rusty's Walk on the Small Side; Liam Gets Birdnapped" (#215) 'Sunny Day' *Monday, July 9th at 9:30AM - "Sunny's Squad" (#124) 'Thomas & Friends' *Monday, July 2nd at 10AM - "Beyond Sodor, Part 1" (#126) *Tuesday, July 3rd at 10AM - "Beyond Sodor, Part 2" (#127) *Wednesday, July 4th at 10AM - "Beyond Sodor, Part 3" (#128) *Thursday, July 5th at 10AM - "Diesel and the Ducklings; Toad and the Whale" (#119) *Friday, July 6th at 10AM - "Mike's Whistle; Useful Railway" (#120) Other 'Specials' *"Kids Choice Sports 2018" - Friday, July 20th at 8PM Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018